The Secrets We Never Tell
by LivingYoungWildAndFree33
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some are small, some are big...Secrets can tear someone apart. Want to hear the Anubis Residents secrets? Well read inside and find out! WARNING: Mentions of Self Harm, Depression, Bullying, Suicidal Thoughts etc. Please if you have any issues brought up in this story, feel free to PM me about it, I can help :) Rated T for Mature Scenes


**Hi guys, so ive been spending a lot of time on Tumblr...so yeah not much to say...**

**WARNING: This story has very mature themes such as: Self harm, depression, cutting, suicidal thoughts, bullying etc..**

**This story is a very serious subject for me so please, constructive critisism is wanted but NO negative views on any of the problems mentioned (such as self harm) that could offend others will NOT be tollerated. Thankyou, Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No I dont own House of Anubis. Yes. It is a tragedy...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Willow's Pov:

I know everyone expects that I only think about unicorns, world peace and rainbows but really that's not true. All my life i've had to put on this fake smile, that am happy go lucky. But yes there was that point in my life where I let my _depression_ get the best of me. All them years they would call me 'weeping willow' thinking I was one big cry baby. No one knew or understood how upset I actually was..I wasn't a cry baby I was _Depressed._

I always wanted to live in Anubis House because it was known for being lively. Maybe if I moved there I would be happy, everyone seemed like they had good friends in the house, take Alfie and Jerome they helped each other through everything. The house was a recipe for drama and excitement it had:

_The Jock_

_The soap drama girl _

_The adorable geek_

_The prankster_

_The funny sidecick (cute may I add)_

_The goth pixie_

_The loveable girl nerd_

_The new mysterious American_

_And the perfect blonde girl_

I always aspired to be like Amber..she was amazing. She was flawless. _Perfect..._ Now don't misunderstand me here i'm not gay. Not that I have problems with people who are, I used to have a gay friend once, he was so much fun. But anyway i'm getting off track. I hate when people bully someone for being different to them. Everyone is perfect in they're own way. Except some of society can't seem to grasp that content...

Another reason I wanted to get away from Isis House and move to Anubis is because of Layla and her three sidekicks Susan, Gretchen and Louise. Lousie was her best friend..they all lived in Ises. They made me feel like such an outsider they made me feel _worthless._ Like I didn't matter and I was a waste of existence…I couldn't stand it anymore, getting ridiculed by them at school and the constant torture back at the house. My room was in the attic so they couldn't pull any mean pranks on me while I slept but that wouldn't stop them at meal times. Let's just say they had a forte for liquids whether it be throwing slushies in my face, water over my lap or milk on my head. You name the liquid, they've spilt it on me… I used to be afraid to walk down the halls, scared that I'd get tripped up or have another slushy thrown in my face. When it first happened I just felt embarrassed. I thought it was a joke…like when you play a prank on a friend. I didn't think they would turn on me like that, to make a fool out of me…Getting constant drinks thrown in my face or tripped as I walk down the hall..

**Flashback:**

I was walking down the hall happily with a smile on my face when Susan walked up to me

"Hey Willow" She said with a wide smile on her face

"Hey" I replied back. At this point the bullying hadn't really begun and I thought she was nice.."Could you turn around for me please?" She asked kindly. "Yeah sure bu-" I started as I turned slowly. Then it all happened in slow motion I seen Laura come up and then felt something cold and slimy going down my face, I heard the laughter off the other students then it dawned on me…I've just been Slushied.

The laugher off everyone started to sink in, however I couldn't see who was laughing except for obviously Laura and Susan because the slush in my eyes hurt my vision. I wiped the horrible gloop off my face to see a hallway full of people laughing, including Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington as they had they're arms snaked around eachother. No one knew I had a secret crush on Alfie. Embarrassment flushed inside of me and I made a run for it…But as I reached the end of the hallway Gretchen puller her foot out and tripped me up I remember falling face first onto the cold hard floor I lied there for what seemed like for ages when in reality it was only a few seconds. I was ready to get up when I seen a hand offering to help me up I looked up to see Nina Martin, her hand extended waiting for me to grab it and get up. She wasn't laughing, her and Fabian Rutter were the only once not laughing at my pain and humiliation. I excepted her hand and said a quiet thanyou before running out of the corridor. I ran all the way to Isis house, to the attack and lied on my bed crying. Not worrying about the gloop all over me or the blood on my knee from falling

**End of Flashback**

I never really understood why Nina and Fabian never laughed. But I knew they had both felt the rash of getting humiliated in public, I'd seen when Nina first came here the girls in Horus house had thrown slushies at her. Since the day she helped me I always regretted never helping her when she got ridiculed. I knew Fabian had been humiliated too, for not being as 'strong' as some of the other boys..They would give him wedgies and pants him. Again, he was left to fend for himself.

I remember everyday that they would torment me, that I would run home upset, cry myself to sleep and would be so scared to face them the next day..

I slowly but surely sunk into _Depression _I felt like if I had no one..I was _Alone_ and before you ask, no I didn't cut myself. But don't get me wrong, I don't judge people who do. I could never bully someone, knowing that I caused someone to _harm _their own bodies because of something I said.

But now I'm happy I'm away from them bullies and I have amazing friends and the perfect boyfriend and now..I don't have to pretend to be happy because I finally am…

I've always wanted to meet Nina though, I wish I had got to meet her before she left…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x—xx—x -xx**

**So that raps up Chapter 1 **

**Tell me what you think by reviews, please review, favourite follow and I will see you next time**

**SPOILER: Next Chapter is about Nina **

**Goodbyee**

**-StayStrong xoxoxo**


End file.
